Running Into The Doctor
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: Rose and The Doctor go shopping, when they run into the previous Doctor! How will they get out of it without telling the other Doctor who they are?


**Disclaimer- I don't own it. I thought we already knew that?**

**A/N- this is set before Nine meets Rose, and before Doomsday, because I refuse to accept that Rose is gone forever.**

* * *

"Doctor, I thought you said the TARDIS had everything you needed." Rose asked quizzically, as they waled down yet another isle.

"Well, yes, but I'm going through it too fast, the TARDIS can't keep up." The Doctor replied, pulling what looked like a wallet out of his suit pocket, but Rose wasn't so sure when the wallet _moved on its own._

"Can't you just, I dunno, slow down a bit?" Rose asked as if it was obvious. _Time Lords, never thinking of the easy option._

"I could, but honestly Rose, it's addictive!" The Doctor said, rushing to put as many jars of marmalade as he could fit in the trolley Rose was pushing.

"Well, there's worse things that you could get addicted to, I s'pose." Rose mused as the Doctor loaded the last jar of marmalade from the shelf to the trolley.

"We need to get more," the Doctor mumbled to himself.

"What?" Rose asked.

"We need to get more, there's only fifteen jars there. I need more." The Doctor said louder, so that he was speaking to Rose, not himself.

Rose sighed, she was used to this, the old Doctor used to do this all the time. Only it was for bananas, and he didn't eat anywhere _near _as much as this Doctor does, but this Doctor stays so skinny! _It's a good look, actually. _Rose thought, as she eyed him up and down. _No, Rose! You can't think of the Doctor like that! He's nine hundred and something years old! _Rose tried to tell herself to stop. _Yeah, but you've always had a thing for the older ones haven't you? Not that old! _Rose argued with herself, all the while the Doctor was going on about the prices of marmalade and how much they cheaper they are in 2050. _But he still looks good for his age, doesn't he? Shut up! _Rose yelled inside her head and turned her attention back to the Doctor who still hadn't noticed her silence.

"Rose?" The Time Lord asked, turning to her.

"What was that?" Rose asked shaking her head, as if to shake away all the impossible things she was thinking about.

"I asked if you knew what we must look like to an outsider," he repeated, "we must look _domestic!_" The Doctor mock-shuddered and frowned slightly. Oh, she knew. She'd been thinking about it ever since they walked in and an old lady stopped her and told her 'any man that helps you with the shopping's a keeper, dear,' with a nod, then she shuffled away. The Doctor of course, was clueless.

Rose decided to play it cool, and just smiled and nodded in response to the Doctors statement, then looked up at the back of the man in front of them, where they had finally made it to the checkout line.

He had short-cropped hair, and was wearing a leather jacket. He was tall, and when he thanked the person handing him his change, he spoke with a strong northern accent. An accent that Rose could easily recognise, one she never thought she'd hear again. She could barely believe it. She looked down at his hand and wasn't surprised to see a bag of bananas. She could hear the Doctor next to her, he was saying something about never being able to remember which money system was for which time, and he was getting a bit of a weird look for it from the man behind them. "Doctor!" Rose called out as the man started to walk away. She felt two lots of eyes on her, and suddenly she had no idea what to say. Fortunately, she didn't have to say anything because both Time Lords started talking at once.

"Oh, no." Came from the wide-eyed Doctor next to her, he was standing stock-still and staring at his previous self's face, who he's obviously only just noticed.

"How do you know me?" Came the other Doctors question, he seemed to be taking the situation a lot better than the current Doctor was taking it, mainly because he was at least able to speak.

"Ah," Rose stumbled over herself trying to form a sentence that would make sense, "ah, a friend, told me 'bout you." She said, turning to look at the suited Doctor, who didn't seem to be in any state to assist her, she could see him scanning for a quick way out.

"What's your friends name?" The Doctor asked her, starting to sound suspicious. And that was about when her Doctor decided to jump in. _He's probably found an escape route then. And when did he become _your _Doctor?_

"John Smith," the _suited Doctor, _Rose rolled her eyes; she was trying to prove _her self_ wrong, shoved his hand forward, and when the other Doctor gave him a dubious looked shrugged his shoulders, smiled and added, "I didn't choose it." The Doctors shook hands, and Rose could tell the Doctor, the one standing next to her, was about to put his escape plan into action. "So what's with the bananas? I love bananas, don't I Rose?" The Doctor continued, still smiling. Rose didn't know what he was doing, so she just nodded. "Especially when I'm sick. When I'm sick I always eat a banana with a nice cup of tea. I love tea too. Her mum makes a brilliant cup of tea! Weeellll, maybe brilliant's a bit of a strong word-" The Doctor rambled on, until he got interrupted.

"I need to get back… Home." The previous Doctor said, obviously just wanting to escape the rambling man in front of him.

"Right, we'll let you go then." The Doctor said, but they were already facing the back of a leather jacket.

"What was that then?" Rose asked.

" I've always come here, it sells the best bananas I've ever found, except for the banana grove I told Jack about, they are the best in the universe." The Doctor said while he unlocked the TARDIS.

"I meant all the talking about bananas and tea." Rose clarified.

"I just needed to figure out where he was in his timeline, I think, he regenerated not too long ago, a day ago at the most. Once I found that out, it was easy to get him to go away. I know that at that point in his timeline, the only thing he hates more than himself is someone who doesn't stop talking. If only he knew." The Doctor explained and let out a small laugh, as they walked back to the TARDIS, to Roses surprise.

What 'bout the rest of your marmalade?" Rose asked, not even trying to ask questions about any of what he just said, knowing that she wouldn't understand the answer the Doctor gave her, not until he calmed down a bit, anyway. Rose was expecting to get dragged to at least two more shops to find _exactly _the right type of marmalade, before getting back to the TARDIS, that's what the Doctor usually did when ever he needed a stock up.

"I've got fifteen jars, Rose." The Doctor said as and explanation.

"Yeah, but you said you needed more."

"Nah, I just said that to see if you'd let me after what the old lady said." He said and then walked into the TARDIS, leaving Rose fighting a blush and the will to hit him. _Bloody Time Lord senses._

* * *

**So? Let me know what you think. Please?**


End file.
